Perspectives of a Team
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Each member of Weiss and Schwarz think differently about their members. And you'd be surprised how their minds work.
1. Aya

Note from Samkin: Hey everyone, I wrote this rather as an experiment. So far I don't know what it will do, but I hope you like it. I just thought it would be interesting on taking what Aya and the others thought about each other.  
  
Perspectives  
  
Aya  
  
Lying on his back, he heard the whole conversation in the hall. "How is he?" he heard Yohji asking his voice was strained as if he had been up all night. "He didn't look too good last night."  
  
"His fever is close to 120, we have to keep him inside at all costs," he knew that was Omi, the little worrywart of Weiss. The boy had his good points; he had to admit that despite his parentage, Omi was nothing like his parents.  
  
Aya just looked at the ceiling, he knew that his team was trying their best not to make him mad, but really he didn't want to be here. His eyes drifted to the door when he heard someone walking in, he saw Omi sitting down next to him with a bowl of ice water and a rag. He felt the rag go onto his forehead and he felt the chill of the water. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making you feel better, Aya-kun, so just stay in bed, Yohji is working your shift," he heard the boy whisper.  
  
Being sick had its perks, he didn't have work, but really he wanted to, he heard the sound of Yohji talking on the phone. "Hey, just send a doc over, his fever just raised, okay," he knew to whom he was talking to, Kritiker doctors.  
  
**  
  
Aya decided to think about something else other than being sick, he remembered the few times he sat with Omi when he was sick. The boy had managed to start coughing up blood a few months ago, and it gave Ken and Yohji a scare. They were all over the poor kid who said it was nothing.  
  
When the Kritiker doctors came out they said there was nothing really to be done, they said it was because of the one mission against Schriet, the kundalini experiments. That little war wound would never heal, of all the scratches and scrapes Omi got, that was the one that wouldn't go away. "It will haunt him for the rest of his life."  
  
The rest of the team took their time telling people that Omi was getting sick again. In truth they tried to keep him from showing that the real problem was there.  
  
He heard Omi coughing in the hall, he got out of bed and peeked out into the hall, the boy was leaning against the wall coughing holding a rag to his mouth. Taking it away there was hints of blood on his lips. "Aya-kun? Do you need something?"  
  
"No," the red head responded and went back into his room.  
  
Omi was the youngest, though he was brightest of the team. Sometimes Aya wished he could have been more of a brother to Omi, he acted out as a father, but really it was Yohji who was the guardian. Yohji showed some parental concern at times when he attended parent teacher conversances that turned into dates.  
  
He remembered one time around Halloween, Omi had been fifteen years old and some older boys had taken his candy. He came back with an empty bag and was rather angry, he knew he couldn't draw his weapons.  
  
Aya had gone out and found the older boys and scared them half to death, he came back with Omi's candy and some other kid's candy too. Ken said it was noble of him to do that, sadly he didn't think so.  
  
**  
  
Ken, he realized he had a respect for the guy who could punch him out. Aya hadn't really enjoyed too much of Ken's accidents. The guy could trip over his own shoes if he wasn't careful enough, but on a mission he was someone else. Ken was all business on a mission, he didn't mess around.  
  
Ken had his funny moments; Aya remembered the night that Ken decided he wanted to cook. The whole apartment smelled like burnt pizza, which was the last time Omi let anyone named Ken in the kitchen.  
  
The poor guy did have a heart, a huge one, Aya tried to remain patient when half of the soccer kids showed up at the flower shop for Ken's birthday. Other than that, it was quite an experience of five kids also trying to setup their coach with their mothers or sisters.  
  
It took the poor soccer coach an hour to sort out why he wouldn't date their family members. He was kind about it, someone had to give the guy credit.  
  
**  
  
It was nine at night when Aya heard the sound of Yohji getting ready for another of his worthless dates. It was clear that Yohji did this only for show, he went out with two or three girls and then come home and goes to bed. Sex was never an issue with the guy, he more respect to a woman than a lousy one-night stand.  
  
Yohji was never really much of a playboy really, he dated off and on, in truth finding someone to replace Asuka was what he sought out for. Though over the years Aya noticed a frightening change, he caught Yohji almost strangling a girl because mentally he thought that woman was Nue.  
  
Something about that incident made Aya careful about his teammate.  
  
**  
  
Aya went to sleep around ten, he heard Omi coughing in his room, he heard Ken talking on the phone to a mother about tomorrow's game. Yohji was out on a date, it was quiet, in all the things that went on in the Weiss house, he treasured the silence. 


	2. Omi

Omi  
  
He looked around the halls, though he wished he didn't have to hide, he walked around the halls and then it started. Leaning against the wall he was coughing holding a rag to his mouth. His throat was pained, it was all Shriet's fault, he thought about that time. He saw Aya looking into the hall. "Do you need anything, Aya-kun?" Omi blinked looking up at him.  
  
"Omi, are you alright?" Aya was looking at him.  
  
"I'm fine," Omi put on a fake smile and walked down the hall to his room.  
  
**  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Omi sat down on his bed, he brought out the magazine he hid in his shirt and then looks around the room. I hate being the innocent one, he thought and opened the magazine, he had sneaked into Yohji's room and grabbed one of the porn magazines.  
  
Omi did have to admire Yohji's suave appearance to the girls, while all the other older girls treated him like the cute baby brother. He would watch Yohji blow kisses to some of the girls and he would rolls his eyes and look the other way.  
  
I suppose I'm not daring enough, he thought, he flipped through the pages and came to the nude pictures. Staring at them for a few minutes, he sighed feeling the same pull as before, he closed the magazine. It is wrong, he whispered into his mind. I should put it back.  
  
When Weiss was formed when Omi was fifteen, this was his first team, he had spent most of his childhood being shuttled between Kritiker agents. He never had a real home or people who said they cared for him. He knew for sure that being an assassin was a lonely life, but he chose it.  
  
He went back to Yohji's room putting the magazine back and looked around the empty room. He knew the older man wouldn't be done with Aya's shift for at least another four hours.  
  
Omi was in awe at how risky it was to be in here, if Aya had caught him, he would be in big trouble. The rules of the house were simple, no one was allowed in each other's room unless asked.  
  
**  
  
Leaving the room, Omi looked across the living room and found Ken sitting watching soccer. Why do you always watch that video, Ken-kun? The world in Ken's heart was still when he was a J-League star.  
  
When the Weiss were moving place to place inside their mobile home, Ken and Omi shared a room, and sometimes if it was dangerous to sleep on the top bunk, the two had to share a bed. Omi really didn't like Ken's sleeping habits of sleeping almost with his body hanging out of the bed.  
  
Ken was like the big brother or the boy next door that all the parents just adored. Omi didn't really like that, but in truth Ken would protect him at the door of a hat.  
  
Sometimes he's a different person, Omi would write in his journals, though his observations were only of what he thought the time was likes.  
  
~Omi's Journal~  
  
November 12 I suppose I should start with Ken-kun, I do wish I could skip it, but sometimes when I look at him there is a clear difference between teammate Ken-kun and co-worker Ken-kun I see him get this insane look in his eyes, like he is about to lose control.  
  
Many times I am glad that Aya-kun is around to distract him, I know if Aya- kun were not around, Ken-kun would lose all sense of reality and kill everyone, even his teammates.  
  
I have seen though Ken in a different light, he loves children, I saw the way he helped a little girl find her mother. He is caring and patient with a child, he would make a great father figure someday.  
  
~End of entry~  
  
Omi sighed and heard the sound of the television turning off, he was glad that Ken got bored and was going to do something else. "Omi, take your medication."  
  
It was always about the medication; ever since it started Omi hadn't felt like himself. He wasn't a perky as he used to be.  
  
**  
  
Omi looked in on Aya who was sleeping soundly, he decided to take a break and just watch him. He liked Aya the most out of his teammates, Aya wasn't always bossy, and he never babied him.  
  
The first time he saw Aya, he remembered that Birman brought him to the flower mobile. Aya was given a room by himself, the empty room that was where the computer was. Omi missed that mobile home.  
  
"It is hard not to have a stable home, Omi," Aya told him one night.  
  
From there, Omi thought he had someone to relate to, Aya was there when he need a shoulder to cry on, but when it was discovered about Omi's true name did Aya become more distant.  
  
It was that heritage that he was scared of having, he didn't want to turn out like his father or uncle; he just wanted to be a normal teenager. Ouka, he thought and blinked staring down at a photograph on the side of his bed, he remembered that Ken took that picture almost a year ago; it had been a year since Ouka's death.  
  
Tears filled Omi's eyes and he started to cry again thinking about the whole time he was with her that he never once told her he loved her. Being his sister, she was going to tell him everything about his family. 


	3. Yohji

Yohji  
  
I'm not a playboy, he thought looking in a mirror, he made the look of one, but in truth he highly respected women. He walked out into the hall and heard the door slam from Aya's room; he knew that Aya was still sick. "For once in your life, Aya, take the doctor's advice and lay down!"  
  
"Screw you," the comment was barked out at him.  
  
Yohji knew that Aya didn't mean it; it was just the way he was. He had seen Aya taking care of Omi when he had gotten sick. Damn Schriet, he thought and walked down the hall, damn them to hell for what they did to Omi.  
  
"There are some toxins that kill as soon as they get into the body," Shaone had yelled at them. This was his entire fault and he knew it, Aya never said it to his face, but he knew it was his fault.  
  
Yohji liked Aya for that, he liked him for the fact that he didn't say what he was feeling all the time. He didn't hit him for making Omi sick, for Schriet's trap. He was not happy that it happened at all.  
  
Aya wasn't such a bastard, in fact he was calm, collected, often times anal, but one had to be if one's sister was in a coma. Yohji didn't blame Aya for going on a warpath of destruction to kill Takatori.  
  
"What will you do afterward, Aya, when all the people you want are dead?" he asked this of his friend once, though it only got him a strange look. "Takatori is dead, now what?"  
  
When Aya left it was in the middle of the rainy season, he was living in the east near the ocean. He loved the ocean, Yohji thought and sighed remembering how the four of them took a trip to the ocean before going to the shop, that was what Omi called the goodbye to the mobile home trip.  
  
He remembered the trip, all of it, he remembered how Ken had sprained his ankle playing volleyball and was buried in the sand by some children. He remembered Aya sitting in the shade reading a book looking rather pale and sort of ghostly and how Omi tried to push him to go in the water with him because Yohji didn't want the boy in the water by himself.  
  
"Quit treating Omi like he's ten," Aya yelled.  
  
"Omi doesn't know how to swim, Aya."  
  
"I do too," Omi whined.  
  
**  
  
Omi, it was always Omi that everyone worried about, Yohji sighed. He had never really liked kids, but when he was forced to sign papers of foster care on Omi, it dawned on him that really he was the parent.  
  
Yohji never admitted he was very protective of the boy. He would show up at parent teacher converses and listen to the praise. He was lucky that Omi never got in trouble at school that often.  
  
When it came to missions, it was clear who were the brains of it and who should have been leader. Omi quickly gave leadership to Aya, it wasn't really a question of why, but how. To Omi, he put his friends first, it was clearly he cared more about them then they admitted that they cared about him.  
  
The mission against Schriet and the war wound that Omi received from it had caused the team to nearly split. Aya was clearly the one to want him to go instantly into the hospital. Sadly it was clear that Omi was against going to the doctors, Yohji knew why too, he had held the boy down just for shots. Omi was scared of doctors and of needles.  
  
Though in some ways, he liked watching Omi mature, he knew that the boy sneaked into his room to find the adult magazines. He knew that Omi was too shy to ask about puberty. He even covered up for the fact that the boy thought he was wet the bed when he started to have wet dreams and ran crying into Ken's room when Aya yelled at him about being too old to wet the bed.  
  
So far, you're older than you think, Omi. He heard the knock on the door and walked out to his date thinking about his other teammate.  
  
**  
  
Ken was another issue in the team that really was strange. When Ken first arrived he was nursing a busted ego, to tell the truth could blame Ken for going off. In truth when Yohji saw Schwarz for the first time he never could imagine anyone worse than Ken.  
  
Loving children was Ken's main views, he thought highly of the children he coached on his soccer team, he also would make sure they went home safely after practice, sometimes walking them home. The older man would watch Ken talking to a police officer sometimes about a child arriving at his practice with a busted lip and black eye.  
  
Yohji knew better than to question Ken's judgment, he was hot headed, but in truth he knew he was doing the right thing.  
  
Halloween was another thing that Yohji thought Ken took overboard a bit to the point that Ken had volunteered the flower shop to help out at trick-or- treat street. All the guys had to do was stay open and hand out treats to the children. So far Aya wanted to strangle Ken for it.  
  
Somehow though Ken was overly protective of Omi, when trick-or-treating at fifteen, Omi looked really upset when some boys stole his candy. Aya had gone out to get it back while the brown haired soccer player tried to nurse the boy back into being his perky self again.  
  
I have to admit, our team wouldn't be a team without Ken. 


	4. Ken

Ken  
  
Lying on the couch was his favorite place to think, it was also the best way to observe his team without really disturbing them much. Ken had started people watching when he was ten, he had been in an orphanage and all he could do was watch perspective parents picking their children. They never picked him, he thought it was because he was too old, being close to being a teenager when his parents died and not having any relatives to take him in was distressing to him.  
  
He spent most of his life being carted from home to home, sometimes though he was the one the younger children sought out for protection. He didn't mind being hit, Kase said he was going to be a good goalie someday.  
  
This habit of watching people though had something to do with his team. He knew that Omi was sneaking Yohji's porn into his room; he had caught him doing it twice in three weeks. Omi wasn't as innocent as he looked, he would jack off looking at those magazines and then come out crying like he did something wrong.  
  
It was perfectly normal for a teenage boy to do that, Ken thought, he did it when he was Omi's age. He would sneak passed the nuns with an American Playboy magazine into his room. He was caught only once doing it and he had the scars on his hand to prove it from how hard the nun smacked his hand with a ruler.  
  
Ken had seen Omi grow up so much from a year ago, but he knew in truth the emotions were still fresh from the death of Ouka. He had held Omi, the rain fell hard that night and into the next morning, Omi hadn't left his room.  
  
"He needs time to heal," he would tell Yohji who would try and comfort the boy only to make it worse.  
  
Ken though had to admit, he was happy that Omi did yell at him. The burnt pizza incident was the last time he would cook. He remembered being bored of being asked to place an order for pizza that he was going to make his own. That was at first a good idea, Aya heralded it as the moment that hell would freeze that he would ever eat anything Ken made. He wanted to impress his teammates that he was able to cook, then he left the pizza in the oven and suddenly the smoke alarm went off.  
  
Running in he saw what was left of his pizza, he had set the oven to broil not bake. "What kind of idiot would allow you in the kitchen!" Omi had yelled when he had to clean up the miss in the stove. "Ken-kun, this is the last time you are going to cook!"  
  
So far that was pretty funny, then there was the time in the mobile home that Omi and him had to share a room. Ken knew that he slept every which way and direction on the bed. That was when Omi kicked him out of the bed when they were forced to sleep in the same bed. It was kind funny since it was in the middle of their move from the mobile home to the apartment.  
  
Omi had never had his own bedroom before and at first the idea of not sharing a room with Ken was scary to him. Ken would wake in the night and find Omi nuzzled up against him.  
  
It took the boy a matter of six months to adjust to being in his own room and sleeping in a bed by himself. That was when Ken noticed that Aya had yelled at him about the state of his sheets. Omi had a wet dream and Aya thought Omi had wet his bed. "You're too old to do this, you're not five!"  
  
Emotionally the boy was drained and was scared, he ran out of the room in tears and into Ken's arms. After Omi was taking a nap did Ken really let it loose on Aya. "Do you know what he is going through?" He had whispered to Aya. "Omi's growing up, emotionally he's still thirteen." He threw a pamphlet about puberty at Aya walked into Omi's bedroom to see if he was okay.  
  
When Omi started getting sick from the toxins from that one mission, it was becoming clearer that to him, Omi was more than just a little brother in need of protecting.  
  
"Omi take your medication, that cough will just get worse if you don't," he heard Omi coughing in his room. He knocked the door and walked in, Omi was crying on the bed.  
  
"Ouka," the words were faint, but it was clear that it was the anniversary of her death.  
  
"Omi, let's go see her, okay?" he smiled down at Omi who looked up at him trying to nod showing a fake smile.  
  
**  
  
Aya, now there was someone you didn't want mad at you, but really he wasn't such a bad person. He knew that Aya suffered from an inferiority complex, he was also devoted to his sister. Ken had seen Aya stand up for Sakura so many times, but in truth it was really amazing how much the man loved the girl.  
  
He's just waiting for her to be old enough, Ken thought and smiled to himself about how she would show up out of the blue and leave little gifts for Aya.  
  
Sometimes he saw that way Omi looked at her, something along the lines of wanting to date her, but too scared to ask. One time he saw Aya looking at Omi who was watching Sakura and then taking his hand picking up a piece of paper and hitting the boy between the eyes. This was definitely interesting; they were after the same person.  
  
Aya was a good leader, that Ken had to admit, non of the other Weiss members would openly say why Omi stepped down as leader and allowed Aya full control. Omi was the planner, but it was Aya who held the team together sometimes.  
  
"I never asked to be your leader," Aya had shouted at his team.  
  
It was clear that really he didn't want the job, but was stuck with it anyway. It was Yohji who reasoned with him to get him to think it over.  
  
**  
  
Ken looked around the graveyard and heard Omi's soft prayers; sometimes he wished that he were with Yuriko. Then when he looked at Omi, he knew his place was with him, he protected him, he showered Omi was attention.  
  
**  
  
Returning home Ken lay back down on the couch and looked around, he saw Yohji walking in from his date and into the bathroom. This routine had been going on for weeks; no one knew really how it started. He heard the sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay in there?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yohji yelled out, then walked out. "Just mild food poisoning."  
  
"You did it again didn't you?" Ken knew what had happened, Yohji was constently replaying what he did to Neu.  
  
After Neu's death, Yohji stared to act funny; sometimes the dates that ended in his bed, the girls would come out with red marks on their necks. The girls were confused and didn't remember anything from it.  
  
"You need help, Yohji," he remembered Aya growling at him. "I'm not covering for you again, do you understand? You could go to jail for this."  
  
It was never brought out really in front of Omi or Ken. This was always in the privacy of the backroom of the store. Somehow though Ken had overheard it when he was going back there to tell Aya that his sister had called.  
  
It diminished his respect of Yohji, he never had much to say about the guy, but it was the fact that Yohji had started to become more and more insane. Kritiker came to the rescue this time and it seemed that Yohji was getting better at least for now. 


End file.
